


Fore

by jebbypal



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than Miami's beaches that suck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fore

**Author's Note:**

> challenge 2. Prompt: golf

Every locale has some odd place for dead drops and meetings. Oh, everywhere has local bars, park benches, or bus seats. Tibet has stupas. Europe has astoundingly old churches and monasteries. Canada has Tim Hortons.

Florida has two locations in more abundant numbers than other places: beaches, and golf courses. Beaches are next to useless, at least to me, for meetings or drops. No cover, no way to carry a weapon without being conspicuous. And no privacy - the last thing you want when meeting with an adversary is for a wet, snotty toddler to come crashing into the negotiations while chasing a ball. Plus, people bring pets to beaches. It's more than problematic if Fido digs up the intel you just left buried in a sand dune.

Golf courses have none of those problems. If you can't hide a weapon in your clothes, there's always the golf bag. And golf clubs can come in pretty handy too if your opponent decides to try to knife you while you're hitting with your wedge in the sand trap.

That being said, golf courses make me itch. To many copses of trees that offer a chance for a sniper. Someone's always playing behind you. And _Fore_ takes on a whole new meaning when some psycho decides to use exploding golf balls.


End file.
